Lonley
by bloody slayer
Summary: Seto denkt über seine und Jonouichis Beziehung nach...


Lonley

Blabla - im Originaltext gesungen als ‚girl' ‚her' oder ‚she' . Habs nur verändert, damit es auf das Pairing passt.

_Lonely,  
I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
for my own  
I'm so lonely,  
I'm still lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own,  
Im so lonely, _

Yo  
This one here, goes out to all my players out there man  
Ya know  
That got that one good boy dawg  
That's always been there man  
Like, took all the bullshit   
And then one day he cant take it no more and decides to leave  


Ich bin alleine. Ganz alleine... schon wieder.

Nachdem du in mein Leben getreten warst dachte ich, dass ich dieses Gefühl, welches ich nie wahrhaben wollte, jemals wieder spüren würde. Damit meine ich diese ewig nagende Einsamkeit.

Doch nun bist du weg. Wenn ich mir in Erinnerung rufe wie ich dich behandelt habe ist es kein Wunder. Du warst immer für mich da und hast alle meine Macken akzeptiert, doch nun ist anscheinend der Tag gekommen an dem du es nicht mehr ertragen konntest.

So hast du mich also verlassen… und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit kam wieder. In Gewisserweise habe ich es verdient. Auch wenn es hart zu erkennen war… der Moment in dem ich erkannte, dass du nicht mehr bei mir warst war am schlimmsten.

_Yeah  
I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my boy wasn't by my side  
Coulda sworn I was dreamin, for his I was fiendin  
So I hadda take a little ride  
Back tracking on these few years  
Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad  
Cuz ever since my boy left me  
My whole life came crashin  
(And I'm So)  
_

_**Flashback**_

Der Mond schien durch die großen Panoramafenster meines Zimmers. Ich grummelte kurz und erkannte den Vollmond. Dabei hatte ich noch nie schlafen können.

Murrend drehte mich auf die Seite nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht wie erwartest neben mir lagst. An der Stelle, wo ich dich erwartete lag nur noch ein sauber gefalteter Zettel. Ich konnte den Inhalt schon erahnen und ich zögerte einen Moment bevor ich danach griff und ihn entfaltete. Ich erkannte deine leicht krakelige Schrift und mit jedem Wort das ich las wurde mir schwerer und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals.

Du hattest mich verlassen… Ich las die Worte noch ein paar mal aber es kam immer aufs selbe heraus. Du warst weg... wahrscheinlich für immer.

Geschockt lies ich mich zurück in die Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. Dabei dachte ich an die ganzen Fehler die ich in den ganzen Jahren gemacht hatte.

Zuerst… als wir noch nicht zusammen waren hatte ich dich nur beschimpft, niedergemacht und verletzt, aber auch als wir zusammen waren hatte ich dich oft grob behandelt.

Nur selten konnte ich meine Maske vollständig ablegen und dir vollkommen vertrauen.

Ich weiß, dass du öfter unter meinem Stolz, meiner Sturheit und meinem mangelndem Vertrauen gelitten hast, aber du hattest dich nie beschwert. Du hast immer alles so hingenommen wie es war und die Momente in denen ich dir meine Liebe zeigte reichten um wieder gutzumachen, was du so sehr vermisstest.

Doch scheint es dir doch zu viel geworden sein... Es scheint als das du es nun nicht mehr ertragen könntest und mir kommt nun das Gefühl auf, als sollte alles in meinem Leben unwichtig geworden sein, jetzt wo du weg bist…

_**Flashback**_

_Lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own boy)_

I'm so lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own boy)  


Es hat lange gedauert sich an das Gefühl, dass jemand da ist, der mich liebt, zu gewöhnen, aber ich habe es schlussendlich geschafft. Ich wollte nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Insgeheim wusste ich vorher schon, dass ich dich verletzte und war bereit mich zu ändern. Doch nun… gerade wo ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte scheint es nichtig zu sein, denn du bist weg und ich bin wieder allein.

Doch… an dieses Gefühl müsste ich doch schon gewöhnt sein… Ich war schon immer allein. Ich schloss die Augen und wusste insgeheim, dass dem nicht so war.

Damals… bevor du in mein Leben tratest war Mokuba an meiner Seite. Mein kleiner Bruder… Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem er mir sagte, dass er fortgehen würde, um eine Schule zu besuchen. Ich verstand nicht, warum es so eine weit entfernt gelegene Schule sein musste, aber ich lies ihn ziehen. Ich zog mich in mich zurück und wurde noch kälter anderen Menschen gegenüber. Du warst derjenige dem dies auffiel und du warst auch der, der sich Schritt für Schritt in mein Herz schlich und mich so langsam aus der Einsamkeit zog. Obgleich du es selbst nicht immer leicht im Leben hattest. Verrückt, dass gerade du es nun sein musst, den ich vergraule. Du der Mensch der mir alles bedeutet.

_Can't belive I hadda boy like you and I just let you walk right outta my life  
After all I put you through  
You still stuck around and stayed by my side  
What really hurt me is I broke your heart  
Baby you a good boy and I had no right  
I really wanna make things right  
Cuz without you in my life boy  
(I'm So)_

Irgendwie kommt es mir immer noch wie ein Traum vor. Ich hoffe innerlich, dass alles nur ein dummer Scherz war und du jeden Moment durch die Tür gestürmt kommst und mir um den Hals fällst. Mich wie immer mit deinen schokoladenbraunen Augen warm anlächelst und dich an mich kuschelst. Ich möchte nicht wahr haben, dass ich erneut eine wichtige Person ohne ein Wort aus meinem Leben gehen lies. Besonders nicht nach den ganzen Jahren. Nicht nachdem was wir zusammen durchmachten.

Ich war so stolz und so glücklich, dass du trotz meines Verhaltens an meiner Seite warst und mich liebtest. Der Gedanke, dass ich dein Herz gebrochen habe schmerzt mich sehr. Auch wenn ich es nicht zeige. Ich habe kein Recht dazu dir so wehzutun. Ich wollte doch nur einmal alles richtig machen wenn es Gefühle angeht. Aber ich habe versagt. Auf voller Linie und es fällt mir schwer das zuzugeben, denn den Preis den ich für meine Niederlage bezahlen muss bist du. Es tut mir Leid…. Jonouichi.

_Lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own boy)_

I'm so lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own baby)  


Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. Ich bin schon ziemlich erbärmlich. Ich liege hier und bemitleide mich selbst anstatt um dich zu kämpfen. Anstatt einmal meinen Stolz fallen zu lassen und mich bei dir zu Entschuldigen.

Noch als mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen springe ich auf und greife nach meinen Anziehsachen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass es noch ziemlich früh ist, aber das ist mir im Moment egal.

Du hast mir einmal erzählt, dass du immer zu Yugi gehst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt und dieses Wissen werde ich nun nutzen. Ich will dich zurück. Und dann werde ich besser auf dich aufpassen, denn wenn ich dich erst wieder habe will ich dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Das schwöre ich mir. Ich will dich bei mir haben und nie wieder allein sein.

_Been all about the world  
Ain't ever met a boy that can take the things that you've been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be  
Ain't none in the globe id rather see  
Then the boy of my dreams that made me be  
So happy but now so lonely  
_

Inzwischen sitze ich in meiner Limousine und bin auf dem Weg zu dir. Zweifel überkommen mich, aber ich schiebe sie zur Seite. Was passiert, wenn du mich abweist weiß ich nicht, aber ich möchte jetzt auch nicht drüber nachdenken.

Ein paar Minuten später hält der Wagen vor dem kleinen Spieleladen. Ich steige aus und gehe auf die Tür zu. Kurz zögere ich bevor ich auf die Klinge drücke und warte.

Nicht lange, aber ein paar Minuten auf jeden Fall stehe ich einfach nur stumm da. Dann höre ich leise Schritte und Yugi steht in der Tür. Er sieht mich an und verengt die Augen leicht misstrauisch. „Kaiba…" beginnt er, „Bitte sag mir… du bist doch nicht gekommen um ihn noch mehr zu verletzen oder? Das könnte ich nicht zulassen, denn Jonouichi ist mein Freund. Mein bester sogar…"

Ich höre seine Worte und schüttle leicht den Kopf. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier… es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht noch einmal jemanden etwas zu verletzten der mir alles bedeutet." antworte ich ehrlich. Ich weiß, das Yugi mich sicherlich nicht zu dir gelassen hätte, hätte ich nicht so gehandelt.

Er lächelt und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite. „Er ist oben…" sagt er während ich das Haus betrete und den Weg zu dir einschlage.

Überrascht schaust du mich an als ich die Tür öffne. Ich gehe auf dich zu und in deinen Augen kann ich deutlich sehen, dass du verletzt bist. Ich sehe aber auch, dass mein Erscheinen Hoffnung in dir weckte.

„Seto…"

Du sprichst meinen Namen immer noch so voller Liebe aus. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl dich nicht verdient zu haben, aber ich bin hier hergekommen und werde nun keinen Rückzieher machen.

„Jonouchi… Jou…" Ich weiß nicht so recht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich hole tief Luft und schließe die Augen. Dann setze ich mich zu dir aufs Bett. „Ich habe schon viele Orte dieser Welt gesehen… durch die Firma, aber nirgendwo traf ich jemanden wie dich. Du hast mich vollständig umgekrempelt, mir gezeigt was es heißt zu lieben… und ich meine damit nicht die Liebe, die ich Mokuba entgegen bringe. Du bist mir wichtig geworden und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun als dich immer wieder durch mein Verhalten zu verletzen."

_Lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own no)_

I'm so lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own boy)  


Kurz halte ich inne und suche nach Worten. Ich konnte meine Gefühle nie gut ausdrücken aber ich gebe mir nun alle Mühe, denn du bist es Wert. „Bevor du bei mir warst bin ich allein gewesen ... Und nun bin ich es wieder… Doch ich möchte nicht ohne dich sein. Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite wissen Katsuya Jonouichi… mein Hündchen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren. Ich habe nie gewollt das alles so kommt…"

_Never thought that i'd be alone  
I didn't hope you'd be gone this long  
I just want you to call my phone  
So stop playing boy and come on home (come on home)  
Baby boy I didn't mean a shout  
I want me and you to work it out  
I never wished that I would hurt my baby  
And its drivin me crazy cuz I'm So_

Ich vermeide es dir in die Augen zu sehen. Falls du mich ablehnst will ich es nicht in deinem Blick sehen. Bevor du etwas sagen kannst spreche ich weiter.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du immer bei mir bist. Mich nie wieder allein lässt, aber ich weiß das ich Fehler gemacht habe. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Dazu bist du mir zu wichtig geworden. Die ganze Zeit in der ich wach gelegen habe, hoffte ich, dass du mich anrufst, oder das du bei mir auftauchst und mir sagst, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Das du mir mein Verhalten verzeihst."

Nun hebe ich doch den Blick und sehe die Tränen in deinen Augen. Ich lege eine Hand an deine Wange und streiche leicht drüber. „Ich will mich ändern Jou... Ich will dir nicht noch mal so wehtun... Ich vertraue dir..."

Ich beuge mich vor und hauche dir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Ich bitte dich... komm mit mir... komm mit mir nach Hause Hündchen."

Du beißt dir kurz auf die Lippen und siehst mich an. Dann fällst du mir aufschluchzend an meinen Hals und klammerst dich an mich. „Seto…" bringst du schluchzend hervor. „Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, aber ich habs nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen dich so kalt zu sehen. Bitte versprich mir mich nie wieder so zu behandeln… dann verzeihe ich dir… und folge dir… nach Hause."  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich und hauche dir einen Kuss auf den blonden Haarschopf. „Versprochen…" murmle ich und streiche dir über den Rücken.

_Lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (Have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own no)_

I'm so lonely (So lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely(Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (To call my own boy)

I'm So Lonely (So Lonely) Lonely  
(So Lonely) So Lonely  
(Mr. Lonely) Lonely  
(So Lonely) So Lonely  
(So Lonely) Lonely  
(So Lonely) So Lonely  
(So Lonely)  
(Mr. Lonely)

Allein... Einsam... das war einmal.

Du bist wieder bei mir und ich bin glücklich. So glücklich wie schon lang nicht mehr und das ist alles dein Verdienst.

„Ich danke dir… Jou" sage ich lächelnd, als wir in der Limousine sitzen und in die Richtung der Kaibavilla fahren. Du kuschelst dich sanft lächelnd an mich und schließt die Augen.

Allein… Einsam… diese Gefühle werde ich so schnell nicht wieder verspüren und der Grund dafür bist du.

la fin


End file.
